How to Change a God
by Auther of the Earth
Summary: Loki has been banished, imprisoned, and even beaten to within an inch of his immortal life. But when is newest punishment starts to change his evil ways, how react. Set after The Avengers and alternate Carrie 2013. Requested by Dark Magical Sorcres.
1. Judge, Jury, Father

**Okay first off this has nothing to do with Third Chance. This tale was requested from Dark Magical Sorcres. I recommend checking out her stuff too.**

**Thor is owned by Marvel and Carrie by Stephen King. Neither know about what I'm about to do to their characters. :)  
**

The throne room was abuzz with the return of the Odin sons, Thor and Loki. As Thor led his brother towards their father the audience shouted angrily at the trickster. "Wow you'd think I'd killed a building full of puppies with all the anger." Loki smiled, ignoring as he now stood in front of his father. "Ah Odin you look well." Loki turned to Frigga and smiled sincerely. "And mother such a pleasure." Frigga merely looked on. As a mother she was heartbroken, but as queen she remained strong for her people.

"Loki." In an instinct the room when silent as all eyes were on the All Father. "You meddled with the lives of mortals, tried to kill you brother, stole the Tesseract, and allied with the Chitauri to take over the nine realms. What do you have to say for yourself before I pass your sentencing?"

"If you ever go to Midgard, avoid that green troll. He has a mean temper." Thor smiled. Remembering the look on Loki's face.

"You show no concern for the lives of others nor do you care about your own actions. You and your brother-"

"Adopted brother." Loki's interrupted.

Odin ignored Loki's obvious jab at his true heritage. "Have become so wrapped up with the affairs of mortals that I don't see why I shouldn't send you back to Earth to face whatever justice they decide."

Loki simply snorted with indifference while Odin paused, in deep thought before continuing. "I should execute you here and now, but your brother and mother have asked me to be lenient.

"Oh do tell your Oldness what is to be my fate. A century in the dungeon, banished to some pocket dimension, or am I to become your court jester." Loki chuckled before Odin spoke again.

"You shall not only go back to Midgard, but with you goes a curse." Odin suddenly pointed his spear towards Loki and struck him with a powerful energy blast. Thor backed away as Loki cried out in pain. His green and gold armor fell apart as he could feel his powers leaving him. Once it was done Loki was hunched over as he tried to recover.

Odin then transferred his son's magical powers into his staff then placed a seal on it and handed to a nearby guard. "I have taken your powers and locked away." Loki rose and glared draggers at the All-Father. "Heimdall." The gatekeeper quickly came to his kings side. "My son believes me to be a cruel parent; I wish to show him what a child in true cruelty is."

Heimdall closed his eyes and thought of who would fit this horrible role. "My king I have seen many things on Midgard that, thankfully, we are free from. Wars, plague, hatred, even parents worse than demons." Taking a second to pause, the watcher quickly narrowed his search and opened his eyes. "There is one that I have been watching closely." Odin motioned for Thor, who brought Loki to Heimdall. Thor place his and Loki's hand on Heimdall's shoulder while Odin and Frigga did the same on the other. Heimdall then showed them the past of a mid-aged woman.

The woman was screaming in pain as she gripped the bed-sheets underneath her. Her legs were spread with blood everywhere. With one final screech, an infant's cry's sounded in the bedroom. The now mother looked at the baby with unknown eyes before reaching for a pair of scissors. She raised them above her head, before stopping and cradling the baby in her arms; scissors still in hand.

Heimdall showed them more images. A young child being beaten for 'supposed' sin, forced to sleep in a closet repeatedly, other children bullying the child, and more that were even worse.

Odin and the others had seen enough and withdrew their hands.

"So tragic." Frigga spoke with a broken heart. "How can one's life be so horrific in such a short time?" Odin placed a comforting hand on his wife's arm. Turning he looked at his sons. Both Thor and Loki were speechless. Thor gripping his hammer tightly. Loki looking down while trying to make sense of what he just saw.

"Loki." The trickster looked up and quickly hid the emotions he was feeling. "Your fate is this; you are to remain with the human Carrie White until you learn what humility, compassion, and self-sacrifice means."

"You would make me a slave to a mere mortal?!"

Odin pointed his spear at Loki once again and teleported him away. "I would make you a better person!" The hall was cleared until only Odin and Frigga remained.

"How can a mother do those things to her daughter?" Frigga sat at her throne as a fresh tear fell.

"The lives of mortals are both short and hard my queen. Let us just hope that our son can learn from this and change for the better." Although the All-Father would never admit it he also shed a tear for the mortal Carrie White.


	2. First Impressions

**Yo everybody it's here and sorry for the wait. My laptop caught a virus recently so I lose ALL my stories but I'll re-type them just for your guys. see I do care :) so please enjoy.**

"Okay girls lets hustle!" Ms. Desjardin shouted as she watched her class run laps around the track field. Blowing her whistle, the class all stopped and tried to catch their breath and slowly made their way towards the gym teacher. "Okay that was much better today ladies now hit the showers." As the students entered the shower room Chris spotted a familiar blond-haired girl quickly and quietly trying to get cleaned.

"Hey Bloody Carrie! Did you make sure to bring some tampons this time?" Chris started laughing along a few other girls at the incident last week. After Carrie got her period in the shower and thought she was dying, Chris knew she could humiliate her even more after realizing how naïve she truly is. Carrie tried to ignore the mean things being said, but was more concerned about keeping her powers under control. Ever since the shower incident Carrie has researched and tested her new-found abilities, finding out how much she could. But she iwa of what would happen if others, or worse Mama, found out what she could do.

"Please just leave me alone Chris." Carrie asked softly.

"Oh what's this crazy Carrie shows so backbone." Chris and her group, the Ultras, surrounded the smaller girl. "And what are you gonna do to make me stop huh?"

Before Carrie could respond, or Chris could attack, she was saved by none other than Sue Snell. "Leave her alone Chris." Her former best friend stepped in front Carrie protectively. "Or do you want me to get Ms. Desjardin." The two glared each other down, one with a look of hate, the other a look of defiance. "You're already banned from prom Chris, don't make it worse."

With an angry huff Chris left for the showers muttering something like 'this isn't over'. Sue turned to face the younger blonde with a reassuring smile. "Are you okay Carrie?" Carrie simply nodded. Sue was one of the few people in school who was actually nice to Carrie and was the only one to help her when the Ultras threw tampons at her. Carrie didn't know why Sue did all those things for her, but hoped it was because she saw her as a friend, something Carrie never had.

**X~X~X**

The rest of the school was thankfully uneventful for the young blond. Other than doing classwork, Carrie spent more time researching her new powers. After school was done Carrie walked home, Mama said she would be working until closing today which Carrie was greatly thankfully for. Once she was home Carrie warmed up some leftovers to eat went she heard rumbling in the living room. Walking in Carrie had to use her hands to shield her eyes from the blinding flash followed by a thunderous boom. Once the light died lower she lowered her hand to see a man in a weird green and gold outfit standing in the middle of her house.

The man looked around until his eyes meet Carrie's. They stood they, frozen in place, for what felt like hours until Carrie spoke up. "W-who are you? How did you get in my house?" The man ignored her and turn to look up at the ceiling.

"You can't be serious father!" The man shouted, startling Carrie. She used her powers to launch the man against the nearest wall and stick him there. "What is the meaning of this release me mortal! You have no idea whom you face!" The intruder tried to move his arms only to find them completely restrained.

"Who are you and how did you get in my house?" Even though Carrie had the upper hand, it was obvious she was frightened.

"You must be Carrie White?" At the mention of her name the young blonde flinched. "I thought so, will child I am Loki of Asgurd, you have seen in one of your cities recently." Again Carrie was shocked, remembering the news feed she saw only two weeks ago about aliens attacking New York with this man leading them. _But those Avenger guys stopped them right? So why is he in my room?_ Carrie thought.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you but first can you release me. I find more comfortable speaking while not pinned to something." Carrie thought about it but wasn't sure she could trust him. "I your worried I might attack you don't I am bound from harming you in anyway by my father nor can I use any of my deadly magic's." After a bit of internal debt Carrie let Loki fall to the floor but kept her hands up just in case.

Loki stood and stretched before sitting in Mama's chair causally, as if he lived here. "You might want to sit because this will take a while."

**X~X~X**

The sun was begin to set on the White house as Carrie was trying to understand all this new information she was given. Loki's home Asgurd, his father Odin stealing him from frost giants and raising him with his brother Thor, all of whom are Gods and so much more. The poor girl felt as if her head would explode. So many things that she didn't understand or even believe possible, but then again, Carrie can move things with her mind so the she wasn't in a position to be critical.

"And as punishment for my crimes, I'm to be in your care as a slave until Odin thinks I've had enough. So what would you have me do mistress." To add effect, Loki bowed and smirked are Carrie.

Before she could speak, Carrie saw a very familiar car pull up into the driveway and felt her heart stop. Panic washed over her as she tried to think of what to do with the God in her living room with her Mama coming closer to the door. Moving Loki to the first place she saw, she opened the closet and told him to stay quiet until she came back before closing the 'prayer closet' door.

Loki sat in darkness thinking how he ended up in this humiliating situation. He opened his palm to create a small orb of light. Surprised by the success, Loki quickly did a check to see what other spells he still had access to. "Looks like I still have some magic left, but nothing that can be of real use expect my transformation spell." Shining the light around the small space he saw all the ingredients for a shrine to a God. Loki smiled remembering the Vikings shrines and prayers to him, but that was a long time ago.

Loki heard sounds coming from the outside, followed by shouting, then a crash. Worried that something might have happened he opened the door and saw Carrie holding her mother in the air with her powers while the woman ranted.

"Evil child, demon spawn, devil's whore." She continued while Carrie cried and asked her to stop saying those things. Carrie's mother told her she was an unholy mistake and that she should have killed her when she was a baby. Carrie let her mother hit the floor and rushed past Loki towards the stairs, crying along the way. Loki ignored the hateful woman and walked towards Carrie's room.

He saw the young blond hugging a stuffed bear and crying her eyes out. Loki never saw anyone in Asgurd this upset, but then again he never saw someone with this hard a life either. He sat next to her, but was unsure how to process further. Carrie turned and saw that it was only Loki next to her and not Mama, she was slightly relieved for that, and in her heartbroken state, hugged him and cried into his chest. Loki was surprised at first but wrapped one arm around her back and placed the other on her head to comfort her. The vision from her past returned in his mind as they sat there for a while before the girl fell asleep.

Loki gently laid her across her bed and left to have a 'talk' with her mother.


	3. New Kid on The Block

Once downstairs Loki spotted his target in the kitchen sharpening a large knife while repeating bible prayers. Loki coughed to make his presence known to the crazed woman, who turned and stared wide-eyed before stabbing the mysterious man in the chest only for the blade to bounce back as if it hit a steel wall.

"What that really necessary?" Loki asked in his trademark calm/joking manner before back-handing Margaret White causing her to land hard on the table. The mother rolled over in pain and spat out some blood and a tooth. Loki levitated Margaret to a chair fixed the mess with what little magic he had left. "So do you mind telling me what you were originally playing to do with that knife or what the incident with your daughter was?"

Ms. White was shocked and scared and did the only thing she knew. "The lord is my shepherd! I shall not fear the devil or his unholy minions! Be gone demon and take your evil harlot and mph!" With a wave of his hand Loki used a spell to silence and bind the lunatic.

"Quite enough of that thank you." The fallen god then got close to Margaret and grabbed her chin roughly. "Now listen well mortal, I care not for your God nor to I care for your insulting tongue that I would gladly rip out, but insisted I'll give young Carrie that honor of slaying her demons." Margaret fear grew greater by the threat and the amount of helplessness she was feeling. "But until then I want you to know that I can kill you and very easily too, but you also know you can't even harm me. The best way for you to keep your retched life is to make damn sure that Carrie is treated right and fair."

Loki waved his hand again and Margaret was able to move and speak again but her fear of this man kept her frozen solid. "By the way my name is Loki and I'll be staying her for the foreseeable future in your guest room." Loki returned to his calm nature and walked away from the woman.

**X~X~X**

After a while, Margaret retired to her bed and tried to wrap her head around what is going in her home. 'Just who is this stranger? A spirit from God to test her or a demon from Satan to corrupt her?' Margaret thought again and again but couldn't understand it. The only thing she did know was that Carrie was somehow involved before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

**X~X~X**

Carrie awoke feeling slightly well conceding what happened yesterday. In an instant she shot up in her bed as she recalled the events that happened last night. Carrie rushed down the stairs to the prayer closet to see if that man was still there. Swinging open the door she saw it was indeed empty. Carrie breathed a sigh of relief knowing that it was all a dream or something as she walked into the kitchen and her heart nearly stopped. The same man, Loki if she remembered correctly, from yesterday was sitting at her kitchen table with Mama eating pancakes. They noticed Carrie's arrival and smiled, another thing that was weird was that Mama looked in pain to even smile.

"Ah goodmorning young Carrie. I trust you slept well." Carrie was dumbfounded just like before so this time she did what any scared child would do, she turned to her Mama, but she ignore them both and told Carrie to eat before she took her to school. Carrie sat and ate with Loki in silence.

After breakfast Loki announced that he would be joining Carrie to school to awhile. Carrie was surprised while Margaret didn't address it at all. 'Must be plotting something.' Loki thought.

"WH-what! How are you going to follow me around school? You're an adult, it would be too weird." Carrie asked worriedly. Loki smiled and snapped his fingers, causing green smoke to surround him for a few seconds. When it dispelled, Loki looked different. He was much younger looking, almost 17 to 19 if Carrie could guess, and his cloths changed as well. His robe was gone and replaced with a yellow and green shirt with a black jacket and ripped black jeans and black running shoes. Carrie wasn't sure what to think, he just changed his whole appearance in an instant. Something she wished she could do to.

"There I think this should work." Margaret walked into the living room and saw the new Loki and was about to start another bible rant, but one look from the former God told her not to. "Now shall we be off to this school."

**X~X~X**

Sue was talking with her friends Tina and Heather. After her and Chris got into it the rest of the Ultras took sides with who they thought was right. Chris got Lizzy and Nicki, and Sue got Heather and Tina which she was thankful and sad for. She missed her other friends but knew what she did was crappy and if they couldn't realize that then she couldn't hangout with them. While they were chatting Sue saw Carrie's mom pull up. Ever since the 6th grade Sue's been a little scared of her and now she started to wonder how in the world Carrie deals with her at home all the time. Sue saw Carrie and some guy she's never seen before walking towards the front door.

Carrie saw Sue and walked faster to get in the school. Sue wasn't surprised it would take a while for the other blond to trust her, if at all. She looked back at the guy and saw just how hot he looked, almost as hot as Tommy. The guy looked and flashed a smile at the girls before following Carrie inside.

"Damn he is hot." Tina said.

"I know I never seen him before though. I wonder if he's like Carrie's brother or cousin or something." Heather added.

Sue giggled at her friends practically drooling over the new kid and when to find Carrie.

**X~X~X**

Meanwhile in a nation overseas a man sits on his throne going over files and video footage when his massive door is opened and a robotic woman enters.

"Master we have confirmed reports that Asgardian energy in the Chamberlain, Maine. What are your orders?"

The man continued to work but thought on what to do first. "Sent a stealth unit to monitor their movements for now. We must make sure whom it is we deal with."

"Yes master." The robotic woman then left the room to attend to her duties while the man made plans to obtain immortality.


	4. Three Evil Schemes

Inside principle Henry Morton office, Carrie stood stunned as a teenage Loki used his magic to mess with the Mr. Morton's memories. Loki told her that this would be easier than telling the truth and that it won't harm him at all. After it was finish the pair left the office, with Carrie showing Loki to his locker, which was next to hers. Upon arrival the say a message in black spray paint that read **'CARRIE WHITE EATS SHIT'** with several nearby kids snickering and whispering. Loki balled him fist, but Carrie ignored them and grabbed her books for her first class. Loki said nothing and walked along with her. 'Why does she not challenge them or say something', Loki thought, 'she can crush this entire school if she so desired, then why allow them to do as they please.' Loki would ask Carrie later after school.

Walking into the History class the two sat with Loki sitting in front of Carrie. Loki examined the room, ignoring the various whispers and stares directed at him. When the teacher arrived the class became quiet and waited for instructions. "Okay class, before we begin I've been informed we have a new student joining us today." The class looked towards Loki. "Would you sat and share your name and something about yourself please?"

"Greeting my name is Loki, God of Mischief, and now force to serve Carrie White as punishment for my crimes." With that Loki sat back down with the room filled with silence and a very embarrassed Carrie receiving various looks. The teacher coughed a little. "Well that was something, but let's began with last week's lesson on the Viking Era." At the mention of that era Loki smiled, already tuning old the instructor and remembering all the things he did during the time.

**X~X~X**

At a certain drycleaners, Margaret worked lazily on the different cloths, her mind focused on more pressing things. She didn't know how to remove that man from her and her daughter's life. He had powers like Carrie and couldn't be hurt. She thought about calling the police, but knew they wouldn't help nor did she want their help, not after what happen with her husband.

No! Margaret would remove this new evil from her home. And then she do the same with her daughter and save her soul from damnation. After all she had God on her side and his light would show her the right path.

At least that's what her crazed mind told her.

**X~X~X**

Carrie was thankfully lunch had started. Her day was not going well, not that it ever does on a school day, but with Loki here her classes were more…weird. For starters Loki somehow ended up teaching the class after an outburst of laugher and her teacher asking 'If he would like to teach the class'. Then the day was even crazier in her Creative Writing class when Loki recited and poem for Edger Allan Poe that he claim he helped him write. Thankfully Math and English were more normal and now she could calm down and read another book on telekinesis in peace. That was until Loki sat down across from her.

"How can your schools serve such vile things and call it food?" Loki asked and he poked and prodded his sloppy joe burger as if it would attack at any moment. Carrie smiled and laughed a little at him.

"It may not look like much, but it taste better than it looks."

"I highly doubt that. Why do you allow these fools to treat you in such a disrespectful way? With your powers you could crush all your enemies." Loki said with a dark smile.

"No way I-I could never do something as horrible as murder someone."

Loki was about to say something when three girls and a boy sat next to them. The blond haired one spoke first. "Hey Carrie I was looking for you all day."

"H-Hi Sue um what did you need to find me for?" Loki wasn't sure why but it was obvious that Carrie was nervous around these people. He would have to watch them carefully.

"She wanted to make sure you were okay." Tina said.

"After all Sue is like Carrie's guardian angel now." Heather added in while Sue laughed off her friends. Heather then turned to Loki. "Hello there I'm Heather. This is Tina, Tommy, and Sue." Heather pointed toward everyone and each waved or gave a nod to Loki who just stared uninterestedly. "So are you like Carrie's brother or something?"

"No, if you must know, I'm merely staying with her."

"Oh really now?" Tina turned towards Carrie with a sly smile. "I didn't know you were like that Carrie."

The poor blond quickly realized what was being said, and how it sounded, and blushed before responding. "N-no it's not like that; he's just a fri-friend."

"Come on Tina stop teasing them. You know what he meant." Sue said.

Loki leaned over to Carrie and whispered "I take it these are friends of yours?"

"Kind of I'll explain later." They continued to eat and talk; all the while being watched.

**X~X~X**

Chris sat at the Ultras usual table with the twin fuming with anger as she saw her once life-long friend hanging out with her life-long victim.

"I just don't get why they are there with Creepy Carrie and whoever that guy is. I mean she's such a freak." Chris didn't even try to hide the hate in her voice. Lizzy and Nicki knew that Chris had long hated Carrie White, but like the others, had no idea why it was so intense. Billy came and sat next to his girlfriend and started kissing her neck. This was enough to get her attention.

"Hey babe."

"Hey yourself" Chris kissed Billy before turning her gaze back to her target. "I just can't stand that little bitch." Billy didn't need to even look to know whom she was talking about. "Look at her she thinks she so innocent. Makes me sick that she made me get kicked out of prom."

"Will what do you gonna do about it Chris?" asked Lizzy.

"I got a couple ideas, one involves dumping honey on her near that bee hive by the bleachers." Nicki suggested and Chris thought about it but her mind twisted it into something darker.

"Maybe but I think she deserves something worse for messing with me." Chris grabbed Billy and led him into the hall to discuss what type of revenge to exact on Carrie.

**X~X~X**

After another day of school Carrie wanted nothing more than to go home and just relax. Unfortunately her new friends had other plans. "Come on Carrie they just opened a Sonic's and we're all gonna go try out some milkshakes." This was the fifth time Sue asked her to join her somewhere she said was fun, but like all the time she asked Carrie politely declined.

During the walk home Carrie told Loki how Sue became her sort of friend. Sue told her that she was greatly sorry for what she did and didn't do and wanted to try to make up for it by being friends. Carrie agreed but was still wary that it might be a trick. "And do you still feel that way?"

"Not really. I think she is really sorry but I've never had a friend before so I'm just a little scared that I'll mess it up and they'll hate me again."

"In Asgurd, we resolve petty squabbles with petty brawls, anything major is handled by Odin or Thor." As they entered the house, once again they were unaware they were being watched. The hidden watchers left to return to their creator.

**X~X~X**

Back in their creators castle the two robots gave the information they collect to their commander and she in turn delivered it to her master. "My lord our suspicious have been confirmed. The Asgurdian Loki is current in Chamberlain, Maine and is a weaken state."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes although it is minor and won't be a problem."

"Prepare the ship and bring a unit of droids as well as a level 4 containment cell." With not more to say the man rose from his throne to being preparations for his so-to-be prisoner. "So the powers of Asgurd will be mine and the world will bow to the rule of Doom."


	5. Chris' Revenge

It was midnight at the Miller's farm when a car pulled up at the fence of the farm. Four teens got out and snuck across the field and into the pig pen. Each carrying a flashlight and one holding a bucket and another holding a sledgehammer. "Okay babe pick one." The female of the group looked around before pointing her flashlight at on pig covered in mud and filth.

"That one. Looks just like her." The boy smiled and hopped over and ordered the other boy with the bucket to enter as well.

"Dude this is so messed up are we really gonna do this?" The bucket boy asked.

"What you scared of a little blood? Don't be a pussy and back out now!" The boy then rose the sledgehammer to the pigs head to prepare himself. Looking back at the girl to see her face, the boy saw that she had a crazed look in her eyes and a faint smile on the lips. 'So damn sexy.' He thought as he rose the hammer and brought it down on the pig's skull. The poor animal could only squeal as its head was crushed in one blow.

**X~X~X**

Wednesday morning was just as strange and the last few days for Carrie White as she walked in to the living room to find her mama praying as usual, expect she had numerous cuts along her arms. Carrie hated seeing her mama do this to herself and wished there was some way she could stop her. Carrie quietly walked into the kitchen, knowing best to avoid mama for now. After a while Margaret walked in and silently grabbed her purse and left without even acknowledging her daughters presence. Carrie felt heartbroken. Sure mama had her good and bad days, but she never was like this in the morning, which made Carrie worry even more. Loki soon emerged so that they all could leave for the day. In hurtful silence.

**X~X~X**

In front of the school, Sue and Tommy were enjoying another make-out session while Tina was trying to ignore them. Heather was sick with the flu, likely from her own make-out sessions with her boyfriend, so Tina had to endure the saliva exchange alone wishing that a teacher would stop them sometime soon. As luck would have it she saw Carrie and Loki walking towards the school. "Hey Carrie and Loki are here." At the mention of Carrie's name Sue pulled away and waved at her before walking over to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sue asked.

"What an odd question to ask? There is nothing 'up' but the heavens." Loki replied disinterestedly. Sue just shook it off and started talking with Carrie. Loki stood by and watch the different interactions with the humans. All of which bored him. So Sue and the other walked off to classes while Carrie and Loki did the same.

During the gym class Loki had to run laps with the other boys while the girls where inside playing something called 'volleyball' in the pool. Though he'd never admit it he was starting to like the young mortal. They both shared equal problems and he felt that she could do so much more with her powers than most could only dream of. But his current focus was on getting his powers back. Each day he felt the small reverses depleting more quickly. He just hope he would be done with his exile before then.

**X~X~X**

To say Chris was happy was an understatement, she was on cloud 9 right now. The girl had Billy and his friends set everything up perfectly and soon Carrie White would get what she deserved. All she had to do was what while everyone was distracted with gym class. "Okay girls that's it for today; go hit the showers!" Ms. Desjardin shouted. Chris hated how the gym teacher go her banned from the prom, but knew better than to go after her. So Carrie would get double her shared of Chris' hatred.

After a quick shower and change, Chris spotted Sue talking with Tina and Carrie after they showered and got dressed and decided now was the time to act. Chris pulled out her phone and send a text to Billy, giving him the okay.

A few seconds later the fire alarm in the girl's locker room went off. Ms. Desjardin came in and ushered the girls out and to the field where more students and teachers started to arrive. With so many students out, the teachers divided the kids into their current class period. Carrie looked over to Loki who looked on edge, as if waiting for something.

Billy, who was in control room for the football field, inserted a DVD and turned on the big screen for the field, before leaving and jamming the door. Running to the bleachers for field for the second part of the plan.

**X~X~X**

The screen outside turning on quickly silenced everyone and all watched as a scene familiar to some played on it.

It showed a very scared Carrie White screaming and crying with blood on her hands and under her towel-covered body. All the while, the girls there throw tampons at her chanting 'Plug it up' over and over. While these happened the principle and some teachers rush to the control room to stop the broadcast. Carrie was frozen as Sue rushed to her side to get her away from there, only to be held back by Chris.

The video then showed a cartoon pig next to a picture of Carrie and vomiting blood onto it. No soon ever had that happened, Carrie who was on the verge of tears felt a warm and thick liquid wash over her body. She looked down at her hands and saw they were red. Some of the kids laughed and other were too shocked for words at what just happened. Carrie turned to see Chris' boyfriend Billy drop a bucket while laughing hard. Behind him Chris was struggling to hold Sue back. Loki ran towards her cursing himself for not acting sooner.

For Carrie time seemed to stop. She recalled everything that happened in her life.

The name calling.

The bullying.

The prayer closet.

The locker room.

And now this. And like that something snapped in her mind and all Carrie saw was blood.


	6. Loved or Unloved

The thing everyone saw was nearby students being thrown back by nothing at all, and then they saw something ever crazier. Carrie hovering overhead with a twisted, broken look staring back at them all. Something then grabbed Chris, Billy, Sue, and Ms Desjardin and brought them to Carrie. Carrie then outstretched her arms and even more people where thrown back, but this time they were lifted in the air and sent flying towards the school's parking lot.

Loki had to act fast and used the last of his magic to save them all. As they started to fall, green smoke wrapped around each person and when everyone was engulfed, Loki snapped his fingers and in an instant he teleported the screaming children and adults three blocks away safely. The spell drained him completely, so much so that he had lost his disguise, but he still had more problems to deal with. Carrie was out of control and had a murderous look in her eyes, one he'd only seen in the mirror after he learned of his true origins, and it hurt his heart to see it on someone so innocent.

Carrie dropped everyone to the ground and turned to look at Billy and Chris and unleashed a bloodcurdling scream. Chris and Billy were freeze with fear, not knowing how screwed there truly are. "Ca-Carrie?" The shaky voice of Rita called out to the broken teen; she turned slightly to look at her. Rita could see just how broken Carrie was, like a person who was about to commit suicide or kill those who wronged them. The teacher feared it would be both in this case.

The girl said nothing but turned back to the evil couple. All Carrie did was tilt her head slightly and Billy started gasping for breath, as if someone was grabbing his neck. Chris just sat there and watched as her boyfriend was slowly dying in front of her.

"Carrie, stop please!" Sue cried out and jumped to grab her arm to pull her down. With her focus broken, she released her psychic hold on Billy's throat, causing him and Chris to get up and run towards his car.

Sue and Carrie struggled until Carrie pushed her away with her mind and held her down on the ground. She turned back to the running couple, who tormented her so much and pulled them back on the ground at her feet. She then pulled the bleachers apart and pointed several sharp metal rods and beams at their bodies. "Please don't kill me! It was all Billy's idea!" Chris begged as Billy turned to her in shock. "You bitch! This was all you big plan to use the video and the pig's blood!" Carrie moved the metal closer to them and stopped their arguing.

Loki walked up to them and stood in front of Carrie. She got mad and tried to scare him with a pole pointed at his head into moving. Loki stood unfazed and spoke. "Carrie I know how you feel. To be tried as an outcast by your peers. To feel as if you are unwanted and unloved. But this is not true."

Carrie finally spoke. "You're wrong! No one cares about me or loves me! Chris has bullied me for years! Mama called me a demon's whore and locks me in the closet! You are only here because you're being forced to! No cares!"

"That's not true Carrie!" Rita spoke next. "I do care for and love you like a daughter. I can't possibly know what you've had to go there, but I do care about you. But please don't do this." Rita said with tears streaming down her face.

"She's right Carrie." Sue said, still on the ground.

"You are just like them Sue!" Carrie shouted then dragged Sue toward Chris and Billy.

Sue sat in front of the couple and pleaded with the blood covered teen. "Your right Carrie I was like Chris. I laughed and teased you and others because Chris was my best friend, but that was the past. After the locker room, I saw how truly terrified you were and I realized how mean and evil we were. After that I stopped hangout with Chris and tried to make things right for all the things I've done. I know you don't have to, but I just want you to forgive me and for us to be friends."

Carrie didn't know what to do. Her anger was starting to subside as the words hit her. 'Were there they right? Did they really care about her?' Carrie shook her head. "No you're all lying!" She inched metal closer to Billy, Chris, and Sue. "If you cared then why are trying to save them?"

"We are trying to save you Carrie." Loki said simply. "If you do this, kill them, it will haunt you forever. You are a kind innocent girl, not a monster like them." Then Loki reached out and hugged Carrie. The young girl cried out her eyes and released her powers, letting the metal fall harmlessly. Rita and Sue ran towards Carrie and embraced her as Loki turned to her tormenters. With all his might he punched them both, sending them flying back a few yards, knocking them out cold.

Suddenly the sky darkened as a lightning bolt flew down in front of Loki. The girls were scared while Loki sighed. "He would show up now." The thunder stopped and a huge man in silver and black armor with a red cape, helmet, and hammer kneed. The man rose up and walked towards Loki then pulled him into a bear hug. "Nice to see you to Thor." Loki said sarcastically.

"Brother tis good to see you've pass your trial." Loki was the next person to look shocked, but before he speak Carrie spoke first.

"Um Mr. Thor I thought Loki was exiled."

"Aye tis true, but he only need be until he learned what self sacrifice and compassion for others were." He turned to Loki. "Father has seen your and has declared you return home to Asgurd." Loki was speechless, didn't even know what he was doing, only that he wanted to help Carrie. Looking at the bloody girl, he had to admit she had an effect on him he never realized. Then he realized that since he's been with her, that he has only had her well-being in mind and that she has been on his mind none stop and now this. "Carrie." He walked up to her and embraced her. "Thank you for all you've done." Carrie just stood there frozen.

Loki pulled back and walked back to Thor, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a ship flying towards them at high speed. The ship hovered down and landed on the grass a few feet from them. "Is that one of your avenger friends?"

"Neigh." The ship doors opened and out stepped and man in a suit of armor with a green hooded-cape with a bunch of robots following behind him. The man looked around and spoke in a loud and threatening voice.

"Kneed before Doom."


	7. Evil in Two Forms

As Thor readied his hammer, Loki felt a familiar surge flow through his body. Grinning, Loki wrapped himself in a cloud of green smoke. Once it cleared away he stood dressed in his usual green and gold Asgardian armor, with his magical power fully restored. "So good to be back at full power again." Loki looked at Dr. Doom. "Now then to deal with this, but first." Loki turned to the high school kids with Rita standing protectively in front of them. "This is not a place for children." And with a snap of his fingers, all five of them were teleported to the other kids from the school.

Thor watched this and smile at his brother. "I see your time with the mortals as truly changed you brother. Tis a most welcomed change indeed; now let us do battle!" Thor yelled as he charged fourth straight at Doom, who sidestepped and slammed his fist in Thor's face, sending him flying to the side.

"Foolish Asgardian." Doom then ordered his robot to attack Thor while he focused on Loki. Loki's spear manifested in his hand as he calmly walked towards Doom. "I'm here to harness your other worldly powers. Cooperate and your death shall be swift, resist and you will suffer the might of Doom."

"I don't think so for you see mortal." Loki formed three clones of myself. "You have no idea whom you face." Two clones rushed Doom on both sides trying to strike him, but missing or having each hit blocked. The third clone fired a magical bolt while Doom's attention was divided in hopes to deal a killing blow. Doom however saw this and grabbed one clone and used him for a shield. Then grabbed the other and threw him towards the third before firing a blast of energy from his gauntlet, killing them both. 'This maybe harder than I thought.' Loki then fired a barrage of magical attacks, all of which were counter by Doom's own energy gauntlets easily.

Loki kept firing until he saw Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, fly and hit Doom in the back, sending him flying pass Loki and into the school's lunchroom. The hammer flew back to Thor's hand as he walked back to Loki. "Tis not an easy opponent is he?" Thor asked while swinging Mjolnir.

"I take it you've battled before."

"Ney, but I have heard of him from Stark. This Doom fellow rules his own land under tyranny, but wish to become ruler of Midgard."

"And it is with your power that I shall become 'Master of the World' Asgardian." Doom said as he emerged from the building. Loki shot a powerful blast while Thor shot a bolt of lightning, both of which were deflected. "What you call magic is but a cheap trick to Doom."

"Then let us see you best the might of Mjolnir!" Thor flies towards Doom and lands a mighty blow on the supervillain, or so he thought. Doom grabs Thor's arms and redirects them so that his hammer hits the ground, creating a massive crater. Before Doom can follow up his attack, Loki launches another blast at Doom's back. Stunning him long enough for Thor to uppercut Doom skyward. Thor flies up to slam Doom back to the ground, but Doom, using his suits flight system, dodges and grabs Thor's cape and swings him around before throwing him back down to the school, destroying it completely. Thor pushed a chunk of concrete of himself and summoned a storm cloud overhead, while Loki harnessed more powerful spells.

**X~X~X**

Blocks away from the school Carrie stood next to Rita and Sue while the police worked to question everyone from the school and keep people back from the chaos. "Do you think he's okay?" Sue asked.

"Maybe. That other guy was the same one from New York, so I think he'll be fine." Rita said, her voice full of concern. She looked next to her and stared at the blood covered Carrie who looked like full of worry. Suddenly a voice called out that made the young girl freeze with fear.

"Carrie! Carrie came here now!" The three girls turned to see Margaret White rushing over to them with hatefully eyes. Carrie physically flinched when she grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her down the street towards an alleyway, out of sight of the cops.

"Mama please stop." Carrie cried.

Margaret stop and turned to answer her daughter. "Look at what you've done. You are nothing but a monster. An evil thing that I shouldn't have let live." Margaret pushed Carrie down on the ground and pulled a large knife from inside her dress. "I'll save you. The devil may have your body, but I'll send your soul to God."

As Margaret move to kill her daughter, Carrie closed her eyes and shielded herself with her arms, too afraid to do anything else. But before she got closer, Margaret's arm stopped. She turned her head only to receive a swift punch that knocked her down and out. Carrie opened her eyes to see Rita standing over her in a protective manner with Sue kneeling down next to her.

"Stay away from her bitch!" Rita shouted with venom. She walked over and kicked her in the stomach three times before going to check on Carrie. "Are you okay Carrie? She didn't hurt you did she?" the young teen was so traumatized that she couldn't speak, only shake her head. "Good now Sue go get the police and tell them what just happened okay." Sue nodded and ran as fast as she could. Seconds later two officers came and took Margaret and pull her in the back of their car, while a paramedic took Carrie to the hospital with Rita and Sue in tow.

**X~X~X**

Dr. Doom shot a powerful array of energy from his fingertips at Loki. Loki dodged and shot a blast that hit Doom's arm. Thor quickly followed up with a swing of Mjolnir to his back, then another, and another. Doom's armor was starting to crack and chip in various places. Over the radio earpiece in his helmet, Doom heard that S.H.I.E.L.D. was fast approaching. While the doctor had nothing to fear from the spy organization, there interference would cause problems for his other plans. Also his original target wasn't the strong, nor did he think Thor would arrive as well.

Doom backed away from the Asgardian brothers and hit a few commands into his gauntlet. Immediately his ship started up and Doom walked inside it. "Now this Asgardians. Doom does not give up. We shall meet again." With the ships door closing, it zoomed off before Thor and Loki could stop it.

"Coward!" Loki yelled out causing Thor to laugh. "Might I ask what's so funny?"

"That you call someone else who flees from a fight a coward dear brother." Thor laughed and patted Loki on the back hard enough to knock him to the ground. Seconds later an S.H.I.E.L.D. strike team arrived. Thor looked down at Loki only to see him vanish in a cloud of green smoke. Thor chuckled thinking that it was best if his brother wasn't here as Agent Maria Hill walked up to him and surveyed the damage. The high school was completely destroyed and so was the surrounding area.

"What happened here Thor?" She asked in her typical stern tone. Thor partially sweat dropped as he had to think of a convincing excuse.

**Okay next chapter to drop soon people so hold on just a little bit longer.**


	8. Epiloge

Carrie sat in her hospital bed looking at her hands. After she was examined and cleaned of the blood, the doctors let her rest and asked if she wanted to see Rita and the other, who were waiting in the lobby. Carrie told him that she'd like a moment to herself and he nodded and told her to take her time. So she had been sitting there for a while, thinking about all that's happened today. From Chris and Billy, to Thor showing up, and her Mama trying to kill her. It was just too much for her to deal with as tears started to fall. Carrie didn't know what made her sadder only that she wasn't able to hold it in anymore. As she cried a cloud of green smoke appeared and out came a battered and beaten Loki. Carrie looked up with tear stained eyes and meet Loki's gaze. "L-Loki."

Loki dusted off his cloths a bit. "I came to check on you. My battle with that Dr. Doom gentlemen is over and my brother is cleaning up the mess with S.H.I.E.L.D., but are you okay?" Carrie wiped her eyes and told Loki what her mother tried to do. "I see. I should've thought she'd try something, but to do so in public." Loki didn't try to hide the anger in his voice. "I trust she's been dealt with?"

"Yay s-she's been arrested." Carrie looked at Loki and saw he was were a green tunic with black pants and black and gold armor, with a green cape. "So did you get your powers back?"

Loki held up his hand and show some magic surge through his fingertips. "Yes with your thanks it seems." Carrie looked confused as Loki continued. "It doesn't matter now. What does matter is what will you do now?"

Carrie looked down at her hands again as they gripped the sheets. She had no idea what she'd do now that her Mama was gone and that her secret was out. She'd likely end up in jail for trying to kill Billy and Chris or killed for have her powers known. Loki could see the fear in her making her shake and start to cry again. Loki walked over and rubbed her shoulder to calm her down. Carrie then reached out and hugged Loki while crying into his chest, Loki was stunned by this but just hugged her back. They stayed like that for a while until Carrie calmed down.

"Listen Carrie there is something I must attend to, but I shall return to you soon. I promise, for now I think you have some people who are waiting to see you." With that Loki teleported away to god-knows-where and left Carrie alone. Carrie then grabbed the remote next to her and pressed the 'Call' button. A second later a nurse came in.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. Carrie asked if she would let her friends come in.

**X~X~X**

Loki walked up to the large door of an even larger mansion. He had was about to knock when the doors opened and several people stood there to greet him with glares and one seated in a wheelchair. Loki seemly smiled and closed the doors. "I mean you no harm. Only wish to ask a favor." A few looked to the man in the wheelchair, who said nothing but nodded.

**X~X~X**

Rita was the first in the room and embraced Carrie on sight. "Oh thank goodness you're okay sweetie." Sue came in next with Tommy, Tina, and Heather in tow. "We were so we worried about you." Carrie looked around the room to see that everything looked relieved to see her.

Carrie pulled back and looked at Sue. "Sue I'm so sorry that I attacked you and that I almost hurt you."

Sue walked over and pulled Carrie into a hug. "Do apologize Carrie. It wasn't your fault remember so please don't feel sorry."

"Yeah it's not your fault Chris is an insane bitch." Tina added causing Carrie to giggle at her language. Carrie then thought of something and turned back to Rita

"What will happen to Mama?"

Rita balled up her fist at the mere mention of that woman. 'No that monster!' She mentally corrected herself. "She is going to prison Carrie where she will never hurt you again." She had excepted Carrie to be happy or glad that her mother was gone from her life, but the young teen just stared off with a blank expression. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"It's just that…I know what Mama did was bad, but I still love her and I'm not mad at her like I should be. I sound so strange don't I?"

"No way Carrie. That just means you're a much better person than any of them." Heather said while ever one else nodded in agreement. A knock came from the door and a woman and man walked in. She had long red hair and was dressed in a latex-like catsuit. The man had short straight blond hair and a quiver of arrows on his back while dressed in similar cloths. As they walked in the room, Tommy watched the woman as her hips swayed back and forth, earning him an elbow to the side from Sue and another from Tina.

The woman walked up to Carrie bedside and stood next to Rita. "Carrie White?" She asked with a stern expression while Carrie nodded. "I'm agent Romanoff and this is agent Barton. We are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and would like to know what happened to Loki." Carrie was shocked that they knew about and that he was here.

"Excuse me Miss Romanoff, but Carrie has been through a lot can this please wait another time." Rita pleaded.

"If you're worried about us learning about her powers don't. We already talked to witnesses and her mother, so we know everything." Agent Romanoff assured.

That caught Carrie's attention. "You talked to Mama?"

"Yeah hell of a woman too. Love to use her for target practice though." Agent Barton joked and went silent when Carrie sulked and Romanoff and Rita glared at him. He backed off and when to question the other kids.

"You're not going to do anything to Carrie are you?" Sue asked afraid for her friend.

"No. Our investigation showed that she acted in self-defense from Billy Nolan and Chris Hargensen." Carrie breathe a sigh a relief now that she wasn't in trouble. "But we do need to know where Loki is."

"I don't know he came to check up on me, but he left a while ago and didn't say where he was going." Carrie wasn't a good liar and knew that the agent wouldn't buy her story. Just as she was about to continue questioning her, she stopped and placed her hand to her ear.

"Yes. Understood. Hawkeye let got Hill wants to see us immediately." Hawkeye, who was busy writing autographs for Tommy, Tina, and Heather, stopped and left with his partner. Carrie and the other just watched them leave, thankfully that everything went smoothly.

**X~X~X**

The sun began to set as Carrie looked out the window in her bedroom. After she was cleared to leave the hospital Rita said Carrie could stay with her for as long as she need to, but she asked Rita to drop her of at home first, much to the teachers wanting her to never step in that house again. Carrie said she only wanted to get something's then she'd call her and Rita would came to get her.

Carrie was gathering come cloths and a stuffed animal and put them in a suitcase. When she was done she walked down stairs and say Loki standing in the living room with an African-American woman and two men, one was bald and in a wheelchair and the other was hairy and looked mad for some reason. "What's going on?"

Loki walked up to Carrie and put his arm around her shoulder. "Carrie this is goodbye." She blinked at Loki in obvious confusion. "Even though my magic has returned my punishment has not. My father has summoned me so I must return, though I don't know exactly what he wants I have my suspicions. These people are going to look after you and protect you." Carrie looked at the people and back to Loki.

"Who are they?"

The man in the wheelchair approached her. "Greetings Carrie, My name is Prof. Charles Xavier and I run a school for gifted people like yourself." Carrie was unsure of the people in front of her and unsure if she could trust them.

"I'm not special." She said. 'I can assure you my dear. You are very special.' Carrie started to panic when she heard a voice in her head. 'There is no need to be afraid.' She look at the man once more. "Are you doing that?" 'Yes I am and I'm sorry but this seemed like the best to show what you truly are.' "What's that?"

"A mutant my dear." Loki answered. "And so are they and everyone at his school."

"A school of others like me." Carrie said in a whisper.

"Well each individual is different and unique, but yes they are like you Carrie. I'm here to ask if you would like to come live with us and learn to control your powers."

Carrie looked to Loki who simply shrugged. "This is your chose Carrie." Carrie thought about it for a while. She would be leaving Rita and the others, but she would learn to better control her powers and be around people like herself. With her mind made up she nodded to the professor.

"Yes I'll go, but could I say goodbye to my friends first."

Charles smiled. "Of course."

**X~X~X**

Rita was hugging Carrie while trying not to cry. "I'll miss you sweetie." Rita was just told of Carrie's plan to move to these school for gifted people and while she was happy for her, Rita was also sad to see her go. "Be sure to call me whenever and know that you'll always have a place here if you want."

"I will and thanks Ms. Desjardin." She let go of the teacher and walked to Loki. "And thank you Loki for all you've done for me. And I done think you're bad." She said as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek causing his to blush slightly and her face to light up. She walked over to Prof. Xavier and a large black jet in the street. She had seen so many things, but this was new. As they boarded the jet Loki opened a portal to Asgard and left Midgard.

He walked into Odin's throne room and was greeted by a group of guards. "Stand down men!" Thor boomed from beside Odin and Frigga. Loki walked passed the guards and stood in front of his parents and brother. "Nice to see you again after you abandoned me brother."

"Would you rather I stay and you explain what I was doing there in the first place?" Loki turned to Frigga and Odin next. "Hello mother, father to what do I own the summons."

Odin rose from his throne. "Loki you have shown that you are capable of redemption and as reward for this I've given you back you powers. You are to be forbidden for going to any of the other realms and are to be watched at all times until such a time as I choose." With that said Odin returned to his throne and Loki and Thor bowed and left the throne room.

Inside the dining hall, the brothers enjoyed a meal. "So Loki what happened to the moral Carrie White?" Thor asked as he bit a chuck of a roasted animal leg.

"I found her a safe place to live her life in peace with those like herself." Loki was drinking some wine and thinking about Carrie. "How did you do it Thor?"

"Do What?"

"Leave. You left Jane Foster and I doubt you've seen her seen our fight. How do you move on from that?"

Thor stopped eating and looked at Loki, expecting the trickster to laugh or jest, but Loki was serious for once. "It's not easy Loki nor is it fair, I have feelings for Jane Foster as I'm sure you do for Carrie White." When Loki said nothing Thor continued. "I watch her occasionally through Heimdall and wish to be with her, but I trust also know why I won't."

Loki nodded slowly. "It would be safer for her if you're not there." Loki got up and walked out the hall. Loki walked back to his room and used his magic to gaze at Midgard. Loki focused on Carrie's position and she was talking with children in the Xavier school. Seeing her smile and laugh was enough for Loki to be happy, even if he'd likely never see her again.

**The End.**

**Wow can't believe that's done. Thanks to all of you for reading and hope you liked it. I may do a squeal to this later with a older Carrie on the X-men team idk depends on if you guys ask for it until then this tale is done.**

**See ya until next time.**


End file.
